Both Rain and Sunshine
by VisionInSilver
Summary: One shot songfic to Dido's song "Thank You" that takes place a year after they graduate from Hogwarts. Rated PG13 for mild, but still there, language.


Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters in anyway!  They are ALL JK Rowling's!  Same with Dido's song "Thank You"-it's not mine!  I don't know if I need to put this in here, but I don't own Maurice Sendack's book either!  

A/N:  You wanna hear something really freaky?  Well, not freaky exactly, but kinda cool?  I finished this story just as the song finished (I was listening to Dido's CD while writing this)!  Isn't that spiffy!  You're going to have to forgive me for errors since I wrote this around one in the morning!  This may be my last bit of fiction for a while, since I'll be at a camp for two weeks!  Please, bare with me here!  I'll try to write while I'm there, but I don't know if I'll be able to.  Sorry!  Well, please read and review my first work of fanfiction here!  Thanks!  ~ViS

                        **My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why, I got out of bed at all

                        The morning rain clouds up my window, and I cant see at all

                        And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall

                        It reminds me that it's not so bad… it's not so bad…**

            Hermione Granger awoke the sound of rain pounding against her window.  She sluggishly lifted an eyelid laden with sleep to reveal a half-there-half-in-dreamland, chocolate coloured eye.  

            "Damn," she drowsily groaned.  "I don't need this today…This is the third time this week I've woken up late," she murmured, hurriedly throwing clothes on her, which resulted in giving her a rather sloppy appearance.  According to the alarm clock's gleaming red numbers, it was 9:15, meaning she had only fifteen minutes to get to the bus she rode to her job downtown as a muggle bookkeeper.  Sure it wasn't an important job like most of her fellow Hogwarts alumni would have expected, but still, her boss was very strict with rules.  She was quite surprised that she hadn't been fired already.  Yup, the student voted "most likely to succeed" in her year was now working at a quaint, little, muggle bookshop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that barely paid her above minimum wage.  Of course, Hermione's job wasn't the only thing surprising in her life.  Besides her bushy hair settling down into soft waves that, while they wouldn't necessarily be called elegant, were a vast improvement from her former look, she was currently engaged to Draco Malfoy.  Yup, the former Slytherin badass who was known for hating all mudbloods and Gryffindors had proposed to her, a Gryffindor, muggleborn, and, to top it off, member of the "Golden Trio" along with Ron Weasley and the renowned Harry Potter, at Ron and Lavender's wedding (in which she was a bridesmaid and Draco was the male equivalent of one).  Things between them had definitely changed since Draco's father, Lucius, had been sentenced to serve for life at Azkaban prison during sixth year.  She glanced up at a picture of them together and a smile grazed her lips before she sprinted out her apartment door.  

                        **I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain

                         I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again

                        And even if I'm there they'll all imply that I might not last the day

                        And then you call me and it's not so bad…it's not so bad…**

            She had missed the bus… again… It had pulled away right as she, panting for air from running through the drizzle so hard, made it to the stop.  The umbrella she had been dragging behind her hadn't done much good, so she muttered a simple water-repelling charm ten minutes into the rain, since no muggles had been around.  She, for the third time that week, clocked into work late.  Her boss would be furious with her, and how exactly would she explain herself?  "I was up a bit late at a party and had one too many drinks" wasn't exactly going to cut it with Mr. Douglass.  She immediately set to work checking for books carelessly left scattered around the vicinity.  Hermione's head hurt unbearably, and she had just begun to rummage through her purse for some pills when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  She jumped up, surprised at being caught in deep thought and responded with a "yes?"  

            After she turned around to confront her "tapper", she saw that it was Marie, a lady that, from the wrinkles on her pale face and graying hair, appeared to be somewhere near the age of sixty-seven, and was a co-worker of Hermione's.  

            "What can I do for you, Marie?"

            "Not for me, dear; it's Mr. Douglass that would like to speak to you in his office," Marie said.

            "Alright," Hermione timidly replied, her self-confidence had left her, but she still (although barely) managed to make it to her boss's office door.  She knocked thirteen times before she heard a "Come on in" from her hard-of-hearing boss, Mr.Douglass.  

            "Have a seat," he told her as she entered.  She could barely see the top of his head over the back of chair she was now facing.  Her boss spun around to face her as she sank into a luxurious, plush-burgundy chair.  "Hermione, " he began.  She twiddled her thumbs nervously during his pause in speech.  "You haven't been yourself this week.  I assume you are aware that you have been late for three days in a row, now."  She nodded shamefully.  "I'm hoping this will just be a one-week ordeal; I know that people sometimes just have their 'stress weeks' as I call them, but let's not make this into a habit, okay?"

            "Yes sir; it won't happen again, sir," Hermione replied, sounding like the house elves she had so diligently tried to fight for during her fourth year at Hogwarts.  Her eyes bore a hole in the floor and she could only hope that her lengthy hair hid the blush of humiliation that was slowly creeping its way across her cheeks.

            "Good," he told her.  "I trust this won't repeat or I'll have to dismiss you.  Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd hold the story time for the 'tots today since I've got you and the book in the same place."

            "Sure," she agreed, her eyes still on the floor, as he handed her a Little Bear book by Maurice Sendack.  

            Hermione just walked over to the big, cushiony chair designated to the readers, and begun reading when someone interrupted her.  

            "Hermione, dear, you've got a phone call.  Now go on and get it; I'll fill in for you here," Marie said in her kind voice.

            "Okay," was Marie's received response.  It hadn't been but five seconds and Hermione had already traipsed over to the front desk.  

            "Hello?" she said into the receiver in a cheerful tone.

            "Hey my 'Mione," came a deeper, yet still happy as well, voice from the other end of the phone.  "How have you been faring today?"

            Hermione's heart skipped a beat; she loved it when he called her that.  "I'm just fine now, Draco!"  Her awful day had just gotten a bit better…

                        **I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

                        Oh, just to be with you, is having the best day of my life**

            Since Draco's phone call, Hermione's mood had grown considerably lighter.  She was eager to get home and worked diligently to make the time go by faster.  This theory must've worked, because before she knew it, it was eight o'clock-closing time. She rushed out the door only to be met with rain hammering down on her head.  She had absentmindedly left her umbrella at her work, but left that matter alone, and didn't bother to do a repelling charm to keep her dry.  Herione rushed all fourteen blocks to a certain someone's three story house.  The riches didn't exactly leave with Lucius, let's just put it that way!  She had almost beat the door down with her incessant knocking when the door opened and she found herself before a grinning Draco.  He immediately enveloped his drenched fiancé (there were miniature waterfalls cascading down her amber locks) in a suffocating hug complete with a searing kiss just as the rain stopped and golden sun began to peek through the clouds.  Hermione's day didn't seem so treacherous anymore.  After all, it takes both rain and sunshine to make a rainbow, and one was definitely showing its spectrum of colours now.                 

                        **Push the door, I'm home at last 

And I'm soaking through and through

                        Then you handed me a towel 

                        And all I see is you

                        And even if my house falls down now

                        I wouldn't have a clue because you're near me and

                        I just want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life

                        Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life…**

And now for a message from our sponsors… CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
